inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)
Soccer Disappeared!? (サッカーが えた！？, Sakkaa ga Kieta!?) is the first episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Summary Alpha appeared for the first time, along with his team, Protocol Omega. Fei Rune appeared for the first time and was seen to bring the captain's band to Tenma. The whole Raimon soccer team appears in this episode as well (except for Tsurugi Kyousuke who didn't appear at all) but they don't remember anything about soccer and about Tenma. Plot At Raimon It began with Matsukaze Tenma teaching young kids soccer at Okinawa. Afterwards, Tenma came back to Raimon Junior High after three months. Soon he bumped into Shindou, who then revealed through a short conversation, that there is no soccer club in Raimon Junior High. Refusing to believe what Shindou said, Tenma went around to visit the other members, however they all said the same thing. Sangoku was now in a Sumo Wrestling club, Hamano joined a Fishing Club, Hayami and Aoyama joined a Tennis Club, Kurumada joined a Rugby Club; Kariya and Hikaru joined the music club; the others didn't join a club at all. When he gets around to meeting Shinsuke, who had joined the table tennis club, much to his surprise, Shinsuke didn't even know who Tenma is, and began to wonder whether he was famous or something. Later, he bumped into Aoi who then revealed herself to be in a Calligraphy club. Feeling depressed, Tenma headed over to his usual soccer practice spot; however, he then was interrupted by a Alpha who began a brief, but harsh conversation with him. Suddenly, Alpha kicked his Sphere Device at him, engulfing them in bright light--- and once the light had gone, Tenma and Alpha were back in time to the time and place where young Tenma was going to save Sasuke. Tenma and Alpha Tenma started wondering what he's doing here—only to see that young Tenma had saved Sasuke—but Gouenji didn't save them from the falling planks because Alpha shot to his ball in order to stop it. Tenma began to receive a terrible headache—in other words, his memories of soccer were disappearing. Alpha continued talking to him, and stopped to kick the white soccer ball again. This time, they were transported to a field, where Alpha then revealed his team, Protocol Omega. Tenma unleashed Majin Pegasus Arc to fight back against them, however he received several harsh blows from each Omega Protocol member. When it was about to strike Tenma with the last blow, Alpha was stopped by a young green haired boy, revealing himself to be Fei Rune. He then revealed his own team, Tenmas, and changed into the team jersey, along with changing a confused Tenma into the jersey, and gave him the captain's mark. Match Before the match began, Alpha teleported a random person to the field at which they were at, and brainwashed him into commentating for the match--- thus, commencing the match to begin. As they played, both teams seemed to be on the same level of skills—however, the no-score play stopped when Alpha summoned his keshin, only to use Keshin Armed with it, giving Alpha immense strength and power, scoring a goal immediately. Shortly after, the Inazuma TM Caravan appeared up in the sky, much to Fei's joy—the driver of the caravan being Clark Wonderbot. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Chrono Stone Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Keshin * (Chrono Stone Debut) * (Debut) Debut Characters *'Alpha' *'Tenma's Mother' *'Fei Rune' *'Clark Wonderbot' *'Hanabayashi' *'Yashima Yousuke' *'Yashima Narumi' Teams *'Protocol Omega' *'Tenmas' Proverb Tenma ''You've to got protect what's important to you, no matter what!'' Gallery Tenma surrounded by kids CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma in Okinawa with few kids. Shindou saying that there is no soccer club CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou saying that there is no soccer club. Alpha's shoot CS 1 HQ.png|Alpha shot his ball to stop Gouenji's ball. Tenma having headaches CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma having headaches. Tenma's Keshin Beaten CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma's Keshin beaten. Trivia *The preview music has changed from GO to Chrono Stone starting from this episode's preview. *Interestingly, this is the only instance of hissatsu being applied to sports other than soccer. When questioned about the soccer club, Kurumada replies that rugby is a great sport, promptly using Dash Train. Error *When Alpha scored the first goal, the total score for Protocol Omega was still zero. Navigation